Race To The Edge: Blindsided
At the end of this episode, Hiccup and Astrid share their first kiss as a COUPLE!!!! After Astrid is blinded and knocked over by a strike of lightning, Hiccup expresses his concern over her condition, speaking with her alone and trying to reassure her that everything will be okay, in spite of feeling unsure himself. Later, while riding on Toothless, Hiccup grabs Astrid's waist to prevent her from falling off, telling her to hold on tighter. She apologizes, but he tells her it's fine, admitting he's glad that she's there with him. She then hugs him, which makes him smile. When they land, Astrid begins walking off on her own to find Stormfly, and when she trips over a rock, Hiccup leaps for her, wrapping an arm around her waist and shielding her head from hitting the ground as they fall, leaving them in an awkward situation. Hiccup freezes for a moment and makes no move to stand up until Astrid hesitantly suggests that they get moving again. When the Triple Stryke first appears, Hiccup pulls Astrid out of the way and shortly after has Toothless grab her and move her to a safer position. Astrid protests hiding on the sidelines when Hiccup needs her to help fight the wild dragon, but both Hiccup and Stormfly force her to stay hidden, worried that her blindness will put her at a higher risk. After Hiccup fends off the Triple Stryke, Astrid dejectedly expresses her feelings of frustration, helplessness, and fear that her condition might be permanent. Hiccup takes her hand and assures her that she will never be helpless, even if she remains blind, and that he will always stand by her, no matter what. He pauses for a moment and leans in to kiss her, but they are interrupted by the return of the Triple Stryke, who tries to attack them. Hiccup manages to grab Astrid and dive out of the way of the attack just in time, turning in midair so that he lands beneath her, shielding her from impact. When Astrid approaches the Triple Stryke on her own to train it, Hiccup tries to stop her, but she brushes him off and proceeds to train it in spite of her blindness, proving Hiccup's earlier point that she is not helpless in her current state. Later, at Astrid's hut, Gothi manages to heal Astrid's sight, much to Hiccup's evident relief. Overcome with happiness, Astrid suddenly embraces him, catching him off guard at first, and he hugs her back. Afterwards, the two sit outside the dragon stables and watch the sunset together. Hiccup asks Astrid if she feels well, and she tells him to stop worrying so much about her. He admits that he never stops worrying about her, and she agrees that she is the same way about him. Encouraged by her answer, Hiccup slides closer to Astrid, who playfully nudges his side. After a moment, Astrid hesitantly asks if he had been about to kiss her earlier, which he sheepishly admits to. When she asks him why he didn't go through with it, he answers that the moment wasn't perfect, and that, although he has thought about it for a while, he has never found the right moment to kiss her. Astrid smiles and glances at the sunset before telling him that this moment seems perfect to her. Hiccup agrees, and the two finally share a kiss, initiating their now romantic relationship. Afterwards, the two lean affectionately against each other and watch the rest of the sunset together.